The two halves became one
by SunnyBlue22
Summary: An AU where you have a tattoo on your wrist telling you how old you soul mate is and a stripe of his/her hair color. See what happens when two people hoping they are each other's mate find what they want. I suck at summary :) OneShot


According to Greek mythology: the first humans were created with 4 arms, legs and eyes, and 2 noses and mouths. Afraid of their power, Zeus split them in half, leaving them to find the other half of themselves. These people are called our SOULMATES

Lucy's POV

I don't really believe in all these talks about soul mates. Though in our world we have a tattoo on our wrist telling you how old you soul mate is and a stripe of his/her hair colour. My tattoo shows me that apparently he is the same age as me - 17 and has pink hair. The only person who I've met with this hair colour is my neighbour Natsu Dragneel. I asked him to show me his wrist but he said that I'm weirdo and declined. What's the point even if he shows me? I hear you ask, well…Apparently if the both of you are soul mates and see each other's wrist something magical happens. Like I said I don't know if that's true but few of my friends said that the sensation is amazing. emBut then again, Levy loves relationship stuff, same as Mira, Erza said it was amazing because it was with Jellal who is absolutely smitten with her.

My best friend Levy found her soul mate last year on a Christmas party. It was an upper-classmate named Gajeel. He saved her from falling and being crushed and that's how they saw each other's wrist. Now they both have the sign of infinity. One part of it is black like his hair and the other one is blue like hers. They are strange couple cause Gajeel is very tall and Levy is the opposite – short, extremely short. Looking at them though, they are so cute. Everybody wants a relationship like them.

Erza, who is like a big sister to me, find her soulmate in the face of her childhood friend Jellal. Although she is strict and sometimes she can scare everything out of you, she is a sweet girl who becomes even sweeter when she is with Jellal or strawberry cake...

Sadly, I'm in love with the idiot Natsu. Every night I wish upon the stars that he is my soul mate. My opinion on the other hand is that he doesn't feel anything toward me. What other reason would there be for not showing me is wrist. It looks like I'll stay for a long time that way. I won't push myself upon him. When he chooses to show me his tattoo will be the day I see it.

Natsu POV

Everybody says that I'm an idiot. Which I'm not, I just find it easier to let them believe it. I know everything about the damn tattoo on my wrist. From it I see that my soul mate is 17 with blonde hair. The first person who I thought about is my neighbour Lucy. But what would I do if my soul mate is another 17 years old blonde girl. I would be extremely depressed. Like I said everybody think that I don't know anything about the whole mates thing. That's not true. I saw what happened with my best friend (don't tell him I said that, I will never live it down) and his girlfriend.

Most of the time Gray is extremely shy toward the opposite gender. We were at our favourite café called Fairy Tail, when the waitress, apparently new one, slipped and fell right to our table. Gray thought to be gentlemen and help her up by offering her his hand and they both saw their wrists. Since then they are inseparable.

Something similar happened to the owner of the café's grandson, Laxus. He is with his soul mate Mira-jane. Rumors says that they both can fight a whole town without sweating. The other interesting couple is of Mira-jane's little sister - Lisanna and Laxus' best friend - Bixlow. Don't ask me what is so interesting about them. This is girls' opinion. I am a man and I don't care too much about stuff like that. (Although they are absolutely adorable together) *cough cough* I mean I'm happy for them/

I'm not sure if I said that before but I kinda believe in these things. Today is Monday and at Friday is Lucy's birthday. I'm gonna show her my wrist. Hopefully she will be my soul mate. If not, I don't know what will I do. Most likely cry or eat… yeah probably eat

Timeskip-Friday

Lucy POV

Natsu told me that he wants to talk to me in private. Today is my birthday but I still am nervous about everything that will happen today. I'm sitting on the roof and am waiting to see what he has to tell me. Why is taking him so long to come here?

"Luce?! LUCE?!" I heard someone calling me. It seems that I fell asleep while waiting for him.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"Luce… your wrist…"he told me while holding my hand. There was the sign of infinity. One part of it was yellow like my hair and the other part was pink…wait…pink?!

"emit's the infinity sign…the sign of founded soul mates…

"It seems you'll have me till the end of our lives…I LOVE YA LUCY?! " Natsu shouted at me before he kissed me. He IS indeed my soul mate. And an idiot…

Natsu POV

She was crying…WHY WAS SHE CRYING?

"I knew it. You don't like me and now you are crying because you want someone else to be your soul mate. Look if you want I'll stand apart from you. Even if we have found each other you can date someone el-" As I was saying all of this she kissed me back to make me shut up.

"I love you, too. I'm crying because I am happy that you are my soul mate. That was why I was always trying to see your wrist, I wanted to see if the writing would change. But it happened I was sleeping." she was so cute when she talked and blushed at the same time.

"The only 'magic' that happened while you were sleeping was that our wrist's tattoos changed from number and string to infinity sign. Nothing more nothing less. I think that the 'magic' everybody is talkin' about is the reaction of the two of us. Looking at your peacefully sleeping face I felt like the happiest man on the world. And do you know why?" she shakes her head " cause I know that the girl I love is my soul mate. The girl I loved for…how many years…may be ten…she is my other half"

"Natsu, I think you are right. This really is the magic. And hearing you saying that you loved me for so many years makes me also the happiest woman in the world. Promise me to never leave me because if you leave my heart will broke apart too." How could she even consider me leaving her?

"Of course I won't leave you, why would you ever think that Luce?! I loved you…I still love you and I will continue to love till the last day of my life." After I said that I kissed her one more time. We stayed like this for the whole day. The only think in our minds were that we are finally together. The two halves are together ready for the rest of our lives.

A.N  
I'm sorry if some of the characters seems OOC but hopefully you'll like what I did. Please write what you think of it ;)  
Edited by Lucy-apocalypse-chan


End file.
